An inductor for an induction cooking hob that comprises a coil carrier on which an induction coil is arranged is known from EP 1 560 462 A2. The inductor further comprises a plurality of ferrite rods that run radially with respect to a longitudinal center axis of the induction coil, and which act to complete the magnetic circuit.